Secret Under the Rug
by VanessaMarie84
Summary: Jacob and Bella's secret from Edward. Set through Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. AU/OOC


**A/N: I know my other story is taking longer, but I decided to post a shorter story I just had to get out when I heard the songs Boyfriend # 2 by Pleasure P and Dilemma by Nelly & Kelly Rowland. SO, here's part one of this mini-story. Enjoy.**

**Love,  
VB**

**ps Review and Check out my other story Holding On: A Renesmee and Jacob story!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga just playing in it's Universe.  
But I do hope New Moon is amazing and wish I owned Taylor Lautner!_**

* * *

**Secret Under the Rug**

**Chapter 1: "What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Right?!"**

**Jacob POV**

The sun was beginning to rise and I knew it was time to switch shifts with my brothers. I ran toward home, exhausted from trying to block all thoughts of Bella while in wolf form. I vaguely heard Sam call out my name and told me to get some rest. Before he could go on, I was back in my human form unleashing all the thoughts I had buried deep inside my mind. I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes trying to find my 'inner peace'. Damn it, a whole lot of good that'd do me, with my thoughts constantly on Bella. On the edge of unconsciousness I heard my cell phone buzz for a second before the ringtone went off, the low male voice filled my tiny room _'But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone…So tell me ma what's it gonna be?'_ You've got to be kidding me, I knew the identity of the caller before I picked up. "Hello?" I answered slightly groggy and confused as to why she was calling.

"Jake?" she whispered into the phone, she stumbled on her words trying to decide the best thing to say but only managed to mumble "Hi."

I chuckled at her final choice, "Yes?" I asked amused, "It's a bit early don't you think?" I said noting the time and knowing that she was at a loss for words.

"I uh see-no, hold on a second." I could hear her pull the phone away from her ear talking to herself, I heard her as clearly, as if she had spoken directly at me. "God, Bella get it together. Just say, 'Jake I was wondering how you were. I miss you Jacob; I still love you.' No, don't say that I'd lead him on. What is the matter with me, it's just _Jacob_. Deep breath, just ask him how he is." she took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "Hey Jake, uh sorry it's early. I-uh just wanted to know how you are?" she said rushing through her words and then added, "And uh, sorry didn't see the time."

"Sure, sure." I smiled knowing what she really wanted to say, but the realization that she was actually on the other end turned my voice into ice, "What do you want Bella? Did your leech send you to check up on us?" I knew he wasn't with her because of the way she had been so brutally honest with herself just a moment ago but I needed to know why she was really calling.

"No, I…Jake." she was taken aback with my questions. "He's not here, he just ran home thinks I'm sleeping; he doesn't know." she whispered sounding guilty. I remembered that the little pixie couldn't see any of my decisions. I sat up and started pulling my jeans on against my better judgment. It was a half hour drive to Forks if you drove the speed limit. I pulled on my dark grey Fox hooded zip up and tip toed past Billy's room.

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked more gently, running out my front door careful to close it quietly.

"About an hour, two at most, Esme and Alice are suppose to pick me up to take me on a campus tour of the University of Washington today." she replied finally sounding relaxed.

"Right, let me call you back, twenty minutes, pack business." I answered nonchalantly to keep her mind occupied. "Shower, so you're ready when your leeches come by." I laughed.

"Stop calling them that!" she protested.

"Kidding Bells, but you should probably still shower." I grinned with a plan in mind.

"Fine." knowing she was defeated.

I shut my phone and jumped on the bike speed toward Forks. I knew that my plan was stupid, and feeling slightly masochistic, but I needed to see her. I gotten to Bella's in a little under twenty minutes and dialed her number, a second later I heard a punk tune and the words _'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, make me happy when skies are grey, you never knew dear how much I love you'_ I chuckled at the ringtone as I heard her shuffle around her room trying to find the phone. "Hello?"

"Bells, are you dressed?" I asked inquisitively.

"What?" her voice shocked with embarrassment.

"Well you should because I'm coming in your window in about ten seconds." I teased. I heard her shriek from both inside the house and over the phone.

"Jacob. Don't you dare." she replied.

"8 seconds." I jumped off the bike and got ready to climb the tree, "Oh. By the way that window better be open or I'll break it." I hung up on her slipping the phone in my jeans, in fear that I would break the window I heard her shove it open. I swiftly swung through her open window to be greeted by the overly-sweet scent of vampire. I gagged and said "Jesus Bells, your room reeks!" I looked over at her entire body frozen in place and realized that she was only half dressed in her underwear and a t-shirt her face in an indefinable shade of red that spread throughout her body. I noticed a pair of jeans in her closet and tossed it at her laughing.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" she asked trying to recover from her embarrassment as she hastily put the jeans on.

"I am here to take you to La Push to spend time with me!" I said enthusiastically. "I mean if you want to that is." I said trying to decide if she would reject the offer.

"Really?" she said unconvinced that was my only motive. "But Charlie wants me to go with Esme and Alice." she replied sadly.

"Oh don't worry about Charlie." I beamed. "Leave him a note. I'm sure he'll come join us on the Rez when he gets off work." I told her and a huge grin broke on her face. She quickly placed her hair in a ponytail and I grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs to the kitchen. "Come on Bells, before your little pixie friend figures it out and stops us!"

She had a pen in her hand and paper and scribbled,

'_Charlie, _

_Went to the rez to spend the day with Jacob. Don't be mad. I'll reschedule my campus tour. _

_Bella'_

This time it was her that grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the door. I laughed and took the lead only pausing briefly to let her lock the door behind us. I unzipped my sweatshirt and tossed it at her, "Here, you need this more than I do." not hesitating she put it on and climbed on the back of the bike. "First beach?" I felt her nod as I started the bike and felt her arms tighten around me as we speed off.

Once we were safely on the other side of the treaty line I heard Bella giggle with delight hugging me even tighter. No matter what the consequences were I was glad I decided to bring her back to La Push. It didn't matter because knowing that she wanted to be here was enough.

We walked along the beach silently holding her hand, she didn't protest. As we sat on the driftwood tree she broke the silence, "I hope Alice isn't too mad" and as if on cue Bella's phone rang, _'They see my Gucci bag (got it) Loving my Juicy tag (got it) They like the shoes I wear (already got it everyone stop it)' _she looked guiltily at her phone and answered it, "Hi, Alice."

"Damn it Bella. Where are you?" I heard Alice curse at her.

"With Jacob" she whispered meekly.

"Oooh, that stupid, irresponsible, no good Mutt; Put him on the phone!" Alice snarled. Bella handed me the phone looking sheepish.

"Hello?" I said smugly.

"What do you think you're doing kidnapping Bella?" her voice icy. "Do you know how dangerous it is right now? Did you even think about what could happen to her?" she screamed into the phone.

"She was doing just fine before you came back! And she wanted to come." I growled at her, "don't worry, I won't let anything happened to her, I can keep her safe." more passively this time.

"Fine, I'll let you two deal with Edward later. I am not going down for this. And tell her to be careful!" she said defeated and the phone went dead.

I handed the phone back to her, "don't worry Bells, she'll get over it." I smiled and she threw herself against me. Bella felt cold against me and I wrapped my arms around her. "You cold?" she shook her head no, but shivered. I placed my hands on her back under my sweatshirt and the next thing I knew she was leaning in to kiss me. I saw it coming before she realized what she was doing. I let her kiss me and I kissed back, her lips were soft and cold against mine. My mind swirled with contradicting thoughts; I took a deep breath in sucking in her scent and memorizing the way she felt against me. Stupid morals, just let her take advantage of you, let her do what she wants because right now you're what she wants, you know she's going to regret that later and blame you. The internal debate was too much and I knew that Bella wouldn't forgive me if I let this go on for much longer. I was better than that, I think. I let myself enjoy the moment for a second longer before I hesitated and pulled away before I could change my mind. "Bells?"

"Oh God! Jacob. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" she blinked furiously trying to hold back the tears.

"No, don't apologize to me. I got to kiss you. I'm just sorry my hormones didn't win." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I know it's wrong and Edward will never forgive me, but I want you Jake. In a different way than I want Edward. I need you in an entirely different way. And I feel so selfish and…" she confessed in a manner that seemed almost desperate. "I need you to understand Jake."

"Bells, if there's something you need I'm here for you." I promised. "I know you're never going to leave him." I added quietly.

"Can I tell you something?"

I nodded knowing my voice would betray me.

"He and I can't have what we have. He'll break me if he loses control. You couldn't break me that way, you're still part human after all." Bella told me honestly.

"Is that what you need me for? A good fuck Bells?" I almost laughed at the irony. I love Bella and I would be anything she wanted me to be. Wait, I would be what she wanted me to be, could she be my imprint? I gazed at her long and hard trying to see if I had just missed it. No, she burn was there, but not quite what it should be.

"No Jake, you're more than that. You're the only person I'd want to do that with as a human. It's too dangerous to try with Edward. And maybe when the time is right we would but as a human, right now, I only want you." I could tell she meant every word.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I keep going?  
Leave it as that...let me know. Review, Add, Alert.  
And as always, Thanks for Reading.  
I love you all! The readers make writing the most rewarding.  
So do what you do and review!!  
(even if you just give me a few words I'll totally appreciate it..."LOL smiley face!")**


End file.
